Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatka07/Wszystko od nowa!
Wszystko od nowa Uwaga!Przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne -akcja toczy się po JWS2 -jest Valka nie ma Stoicka '-wszystko bezie dobrze' nie martwcie się wstęp ciekawy ale reszta lepsza poczekajcie do 6-8 działu ;3 Wstęp Minęły 2 miesiące nadal nie pogodziłem się z śmiercią ojca ale cóż ktoś umiera by ktoś inny się urodził. Wioska została odbudowana oczyszczona lekcje w akademii też wróciły. A no właśnie Akademia dzięki mojej mamie wszystko jest lepsze gdyż to teraz ona prowadzi niektóre zajęcia pokazuje nam słabości i sekrety naszych smoków. Np. Śmiertnik Zębacz dzięki mamie znamy jej czuły punkt którym jest końcówka ogona na której znajduje się czysta skóra bez łusek i kolców. Ale nie przedłużając nudnymi słowami. Zmieniła się moja relacja z Astrid zbliżyliśmy się do siebie bardziej to ona pomogła mi się otrząsnąć po stracie ojca. To dzięki niej jestem teraz tym kim jestem wodzem naszej wyspy i no i... Rozdział 1 . My To był ciepły dzień jak zawsze wstałem rano, umyłem się i zjadłem śniadanie. Po przepysznym śniadaniu wybrałem się na PATROL z Mordką. Po udanym patrolu odprowadziłem Szczerbatka do domu i poszedłem do Astrid. Zapukałem do drzwi i usłyszałem -Kto tam? -To ja Czkawka. -Poczekaj tylko się Ogarnę. Po jakichś 5 minutach drzwi otworzyła mi piękna blondyna z dużymi niebieskimi oczętami. Zaniemówiłem z wrażenia. Astrid patrzyła się na mnie aż w końcu powiedziała: -Wchodzisz? Czy mam cię wnieść?:) -Przepraszam wchodzę. Na stole stała ciepła herbatą usiadłem a Astrid siadła na moich kolanach i wtuliła się w moje ramiona. To bardzo przyjemne uczycie kiedy ktoś kogo kochasz cię przytula. Nagle Astrid się zerwała i powiedziała: -Czkawka -Słucham cię Skarbie -Czy ty mnie nadal kochasz?-Zapytała się zaniepokojona -Oczywiście że tak. Skąd przyszło ci to do głowy -Z znikąd chciałam się tylko upewnić. Po tych słowach pocałowała mnie w usta. Uczucie jakiego doznałem było nie do opisania. Perspektywa Astrid Po pocałunku w tych pięknych zielonych oczach ujrzałam miłość i radość. Przez chwilę tuliliśmy się do siebie i nic nie mówiliśmy gdy nagle Czkawka wyrwał się i powiedział: -Masz wieczorem wolny czas by wybrać się ze mną na romantyczny lot? -Tak, z chęcią z tobą polecę... Rozdział 2 Tajemnicze spotkanie PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Po mojej odpowiedzi Czkawka ucieszył się i powiedział -Kocham Cię! - I wyszedł uradowany. Cały dzień minął szybko ale od naszego rannego spotkania nie widziałam Czkawki. Myślałam że mu coś się stało. Ale kiedy wróciłam do domu czekał na mnie ze Szczerbatkiem. -Witam moją dame- powiedział uradowany -Coś taki szczęśliwy?-zapytałam -Zobaczysz! Wskakuj na szczerbatka i lecimy! -A wichura -Nie martw się czeka na nas na miejscu. Nic nie powiedziałam wyszliśmy na dwór siadlam na szczerbatka i odlecieliśmy.Lecieliśmy chyba 1 godzine lub 2 godziny nie wiem straciłam poczucie czasu. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' Dolecieliśmy na miejsce byla to średnia wyspa ktorą nazwałem "Różane zagrody". Rosły na niej różowe drzewa, były piekne dla tego ja wybrałem. Na miejscu była już wichurka. Astrid ogromnie by się ucoeszyla gdyby coś widziała (podczas lotu zakryłem jej oczy opaską) Wziąłem ją na ręce i powiedziałem -A teraz zaniosę cię. Szczerbatek wiesz co robić. Szczerbatek kiwną glową i odleciał. Astrid z uśmiechem zapytala -Gdzie mnie za nosisz? -Niespodzianka! Poczekaj jeszczę chwilkę. Po tych słowach ucałowałem ją w czoło.Postawilem na ziemi i ściągnąłem opaskę z jej oczu. '''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID ' Kiedy Czkawka zdjął mi opaskę z oczu ujrzałam piękną kolorową polanę na jej środku rosło duże drzewo a pod nim byl rozłożony koc. Żucilam się na Czkawkę i zaczęłam go całować. Po chwili oderwałam się od niego. Czkawka zaprowadził mnie pod drzewo. Po chwili ujrzałam Wichurkę i Szczerbatka niosących coś w paszczy. Wichurka miała kosz z jedzeniem a szczerbatek niósł nie wiem co. Czkawka wziął koszyk od wichury i to co miał szczerbatek. Wichura i szczerbatek uciekli gdzieś zostaliśmy sami. Czkawka ułożył jedzenie i wtedy zorientowałam się że to co niósł szczerbatek to były świece. Czkawka zapalił świece. Objęłam go. Kiedy się ściemniło drzewo pod którym byliśmy zaczęło świecić, a wtedy Czkawka wyciągną coś z kieszeni...'''dalsza część może dziś albo jutro Rozdział 3 Tak,Tak PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Czkawka wyciągnął z kieszeni małe białe pudełeczko uklęknął przede mną, NIE MOGŁAM W TO UWIERZYĆ!!! Zapytał -Astrid Hofferson czy zaszczycisz mnie i wyjdziesz za mnie? Bez namysłu wykrzyknęłam -Tak, Kocham cię Czkawka! -Ja ciebie też Astrid! Ale mocniej! PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Po tej odpowiedzi poskładałem koc spakowałem jedzenie i świece do koszyka. Zakryłem oczy mojej narzeczonej opaską. Chwyciłem ją za rękę. -Znowu coś tajemniczego?-Zapytała -Tak zaraz zobaczysz! Doszliśmy na miejsce po 10 minutach była to polana na jej środku było jeziorko a obok stała drewniana chatka, zdjąłem opaskę z oczu Astrid. Zaniemówiła i mnie przytuliła. Nagle z chatki wyszedł szczerbatek wziął nas na grzbiet wniósł nas do domu i uciekł. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Chatka była piękna wszędzie było pełno świec. Czkawka pozapalał wszystkie zrobiło się tak romantycznie!:3 Czkawka wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł na górę! Przytuliłam go mocno on się uśmiechną jego oczy zaczęły błyszczeć . -A więc to robiłeś cały dzień? -W pewnym sensie. Usiedliśmy na łóżku po krótkiej rozmowie poszliśmy się ukąpać. Łazienka była mała ale znajdowała się w niej ogromna wanna w której zmieściło by się z 5 osób i nadal było by miejsce. Czkawka nalał ciepłej wody i chciał już wyjść ale chwyciłam go za rękę i zaciągnęłam do wspólnej kąpieli. Po wyjściu z wanny poszliśmy do sypialni zaczęłam go całować coraz to namiętniej a on się wyrwał i zapytał -Astrid-zapytał smutno-na pewno tego chcesz -Nigdy nie chciałam niczego bardziej chyba że ciebie! On się do mnie uśmiechnął i się na mnie rzucił. Noc była wspaniała. wstaliśmy późno. -Czkawka! Czkawka! Wstawaj szybko bo się spóźnimy! -AaAaAa nie martw się skarbie odwołałem zajęcia na najbliższy tydzień. A i poinformowałem wszystkich że nie będzie nas przez najbliższe kilka dni. -Och ty mój! Zadbałeś o wszystko! PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i kazałem jej zostać na górze. Zszedłem na dół czekał na mnie szczerbatek z koszem pełnym jedzenia od mamy. Ułożyłem jedzenie na tacy i wszedłem na górę. Podałem śniadanie mojej Księżniczce (Kocham o niej tak mówić).Zjedliśmy śniadanie i troszkę porozmawialiśmy. Nagle do drzwi ktoś zapukał (no nareszcie-pomyślałem) Astrid niczego się nie domyślała zszedłem na dół pod drzwiami stał Śledzik i trzymał bukiet lawendowych kwiatów które Astrid uwielbiała. -No nareszcie co tak długo? -Nie mogłem znaleźć Sztukamięs! Ale w końcu znalazłem! I co zgodziła się? -Tak daj już ten bukiet i leć na wyspę! Śledzik odleciał ja wszedłem na górę i podarowałem Astrid bukiet. Strasznie się ucieszyła i zaczęła mnie całować. Dzień spędziliśmy na wspominaniu dawnych czasów i wędrowanie po wyspie.(CDN jutro albo dziś jak coś wymyśle ;) Rozdział 4(nie mogłam nic wymyśleć dla tego nie ma tytułu) PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Dni minęły nam bardzo przyjemnie nawet nie zorientowaliśmy się jak musieliśmy już wracać. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Po powrocie do domu zdarzyło się coś dziwnego. Wróciliśmy dzień wcześniej więc nikt nas się nie spodziewał. Na Berk dolecieliśmy wieczorem późnym wieczorem. Odprowadziłem Astrid do domu chciałem już iść gdy nagle poczułem że ktoś delikatnie chwycił mnie za rękę. Była to Astrid -Może zostaniesz u mnie na noc?-spytała patrząc się w moje oczy. Z tym swoim pięknym uśmieszkiem.- przecież twoja mama nie wie o tym że wróciliśmy wcześniej. No ZOSTAŃ!!! PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Spojrzałam głęboko w jego zielone duże oczy (prawie się rozpłynęłam). On mnie przytulił zaciągnęłam go do środka. Wzięliśmy wspólną długą kąpiel. Zaciągnęłam go do łóżka (już taki był zmęczony) ucałowałam i zasnęliśmy. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Rano wstałem pierwszy nie chciałem budzić mojej księżniczki bo tak słodko spała!;3 Poszedłem na dół i przyszykowałem śniadanie wszedłem na piętro by zanieść śniadanie do łóżka mojej Słodkiej narzeczonej. Kiedy byłem już na górze zauważyłem że siedzi ona na łóżku i nie śpi (ucieszyłem się bo przynajmniej nie musiałem się narażać na atak z jej strony, nie lubi być budzona). Ale nagle zaczęła rzucać we mnie wszystkim co popadnie i krzyczeć -Ktoś ty?!? Co tu robisz?!? Wynoś się!!! Krzyczała tak bez przerwy gdy. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Do mojego pokoju wszedł mężczyzna w samej koszulce i bieliźnie. Niósł tacę z jedzeniem. Rzucałam w niego czym popadnie. I krzyczałam zadawająć pytania Kim jest? Co tu robi? Wreszcie odpowiedział -Uspokój się skarbie! Co w ciebie wstąpiło? Jestem twoim narzeczonym zapomniałaś? Co tu robię? Wczoraj wróciliśmy wcześniej z kilkudniowych wakacji. Spokojnie! Nagle do domu wpadła jakaś kobieta weszła na piętro i -Co tak wcześnie mieliście wrócić dziś wieczorem! Czemu tak krzyczycie? I czemu tu takie bałagan? -Jej się zapytaj!-oznajmił mężczyzna -Astrid skarbie co się stało? -Nie wiem po prostu kiedy zobaczyłam że ktoś wchodzi do mojej sypialni zaczęłam się bronić. Nic nie pamiętań tylko to że wczoraj byłam wściekła bo to Czkawka przeszedł wszystkie etapy szkolenia i może zabić smoka na oczach wszystkich. -Ale tego nie zrobił! A poza tym to było 5 lat temu- mruknął mężczyzna -Skąd to wiesz. Przecież to dopiero dzisiaj! -Nie to było 5 lat temu wiem to bo to ja jestem Czkawka!-oznajmił Przyjrzałam mu się nie miał jednej nogi. Był wyskoki przystojny i te jego wielkie oczy. Czkawka którego widziałam wczoraj (myślałam że wczoraj) był niski niszy ode mnie mizerny i nie był tak przystojny jak on. A na dodatek nie mogłam w to uwierzyć że takie ciacho to mój narzeczony. -No dobra wierzę ci ale kim pani jest? - ja jestem matką Czkawki naszego wspaniałego wodza! -Czkawka to wódz a Co z jego ojcem? Obydwoje się zasmucili... (Resztę napiszę jutro już spać mi się chce) Rozdział 5 Wszystko po staremu Sory za wszystkie błędy jakie tu będą pisze na telefonie bo komputer zajęty. Mam ważną informacje ten rozdział będzie nudny bo wena mnie opuściła ale może się spodoba nie wiem tego :/ PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID ' Stali tacy smutni duszą chwilę wiedziałam że coś jest nie tak. Do domu wbiegły bliźniaki ,Śledzik i Smark. -GRATULACJE CZKAWKA!-powiedział Smark- Śledzik wszystko nam powiedział. Ale do jasnego Tora czemu tak się drzecie?!? Czkawka nic nie powiedział myślał nad czymś intensywnie. -Śledzik! Smark! Lećcie po Gothi! JUŻ!!!-Wykrzyknął Czkawka Po 5 minutach Gothi była u mnie w pokoju. '''PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' Gothi zbadała Astrid i wybazgrała "Nic jej nie będzie musi się tylko porządnie wyspać, a wszystko wróci do porządku dziennego" -Czkawka co ona napisała? -Zapytała Astrid -Że nic ci nie będzie. Zjedz śniadanie i idź spać a wszystko będzie w porządku.-Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Wszyscy polecieli do domów. Zajęć w akademi dziś nie było gdyż dopiero dziś mieliśmy wrócić. Cały dzień spędzilem czuwając przy Astrid i zadręczałem się tymi myślami (To przezemnie za dużo wrażeń. A co jeśli Gothi się myliła. Co ja gadam ona nigdy się nie myli.) Z moich oczu pociekły łzy i usłyszałem - I właśnie za to cię Kocham! Nie kryjesz swoich uczuć nie wstydzisz się ich.- powiedziała miłym głosem Astrid -Pamiętasz już? Wszystt.. -Tak ogromnie cię przepraszam za to co zrobilam-jej głos posmutniał- nie wiedziałam kim jesteś! Jesteś cały? - zapytała -Nic mi nie jest! Ale nie powiedział bym tego o twoim pokoju-roześmiałem się Astrid nic nie powiedziała tylko chyciła mnie za koszulkę przyciągneła do siebie i pocałowała trwało to około 5-10 minut. Naprawdę ją kocham gdyby trzeba było bez namysłu odałbym za nią życie!... Po jeszcze 30 minutowej rozmowie poszedłem zrobić coś do jedzenia. Po dobrym (chyba) posiłku posprzątaliśmy pokój Astrid zajeło to 2h 30 min. Akurat się ściemniło. Poszedłem do łazienki Astrid chyba już spała znavzy tak mi się zdawało... Nalałem ciepłej wody do wanny kiedy byłem już w wannie do łazienki weszła Astrid miała rozpuszczone włosy (pięknie wyglądała) ubrana była w bardzo krótkie spodenki i strasznie krótką bluzkę nigdy wcześniej jej tak nie widziałem podeszła do wanny i zapytała -Mogę-uśmiech który mi posłał wyglądał tak jakby mówiła "Nie możesz mi odmówić " -Oczywiście Wskakuj... Po naprawdę miłej kąpieli poszliśmy spać... '''na prawdę to tyle nudne to ale to z powodu braku wenu pisałam to na siłe, wena mnie opuściła :( Rozdział 6. Czy to możliwe? Wielkie Przepraszam miałam załamanie nerwowe i weny nie było to tyle chyba że liczyć to że moje ulubione zwierzątko spadło z wysokości i o dziwo nic mu się nie stało ale ok słuchajcie mam pytanie chcecie 2 krótkie rozdziały na dzień czy jeden długi pod wieczór to zależy od was! Zapraszam do czytania!!! PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Wstałem wcześnie poranek taki jak zwykle tylko obok mnie leżała mi nieznana Kobieta. (OMG NASTĘPNY) Strasznie piękna kobieta. (Odynie co ja zrobiłem! Kto to? Co ona tu robi! Mam przecież 15 lat a ona wygląda na 19-21! No super dzisiaj ostatni dzień szkolenia mam zabić smoka nie zrobię tego! Nie skrzywdzę niewinnego stworzenia! Ale co na to ojciec!-Myślał) Nagle na policzku poczuł coś w stylu pocałunku. -Wstałeś już-zapytała kobieta-śniadanie zrobione?-Roześmiała się -Że co!-krzyknąłem- Kim ty jesteś!?! Czemu leżysz ze mną!?!- nadal krzyczałem- Co ja zrobiłem. Teraz już nie mam szans.-powiedziałem cicho -Czkawka co w ciebie wstąpiło?!?-zapytała zła Nagle do pokoju wszedł duży czarny zły smok. Szczerbatek!?! -Szczerbatek co ty tu robisz!-zmartwiłem się że wszystko się wyda -No jak to co? Torze zostawiłeś go u mnie wczoraj bo nie chciało ci się go odprowadzać to nie znaczy że musisz o nim zapominać! Nagle szczerbatek podszedł do dziewczyny i zaczął ją lizać a ona go głaskać. -Dobra gadzie ty! Jestem już zdrowa nie masz się o co martwić!-powiedziała zadowolona - Ale gdzie Wichura? A zresztą późno pewnie poleciała na śniadanie! Szczerbatek zajmij się nim bo to on dziś taki naburmuszony!-roześmiała się -Ale jak ty go się nie boisz-zapytałem zdziwiony -Abo to czemu się mam bać? To że spędzam więcej czasu z tobą miało by sprawić że jest zazdrosny? CZKAWKA!!! -Ale w ogóle to kim ty jesteś? Skąd znasz moje imię? -Czkawka tylko mi nie mów...-jej głos się załamał- że nic nie pamiętasz. Szczerbatek leć po Gothi! Szybko!!! Zrobiła coś przy ogonie Szczerbatka i odleciał. -O boże. O boże... Zaraz może to zadziała Czkawka jakie było wcześniejsze pytanie? -Ktoś ty? skąd znasz moje imię? Jak ty się nazywasz -To chyba jakaś choroba! Najpierw ja teraz ty... No dobra odpowiem może sobie przypomnisz! Jestem twoją narzeczoną. Obydwoje mamy już po 20 lat. Moje imię to As...-nie dałem jej skończyć -Astrid! Mój ojciec nie żyje Mam za to mamę itp. -Pamiętasz!!! -No oczywiście! Przepraszam! PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID UCIESZYŁAM SIĘ. Ale nagle na dworze ktoś krzyknął! -RATUNKU TO NIE SZCZERBATEK TO INNA NOCNA FURIA LECIE PO CZKAWKĘ... NA PRAWDĘ PRZEPRASZAM ALE NIE DAM RADY WIĘCEJ W KOM PISZCIE CZY CHCECIE 2 KRÓTSZE ROZDZAIŁY DZIENNIE CZY 1 DŁUGI WIECZOREM KOŻDYM WIECZOREM? Rozdział 7 (od teraz bez nazw będzie) PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Wybiegłem z domu w wiosce ogromne zamieszanie! Wszyscy krzyczą! Nagle spostrzegłem Nocną furię strzelającą różową plazmą. What??? Atakował wszystko co się ruszało. Druga nocna furia NARESZCIE!!!! W tej chwili obok mnie zauważyłem szczerbatka który strzelił plazmą. Furia od razu się uspokoiła. było widać że to samica Zeszła na ziemię i podeszła do szczerbatka zaczęła go wąchać była nisza od niego i miała różowe oczy. -Choć tu malutka nic ci nie zrobię. Nic ci nie zrobię. Furia zaczęła na mnie cicho warczeć w tem z domu wybiegła Astrid. Furia się uspokoiła zaczęła łasić się do Astrid potem do szczerbatka. A szczerbatek się chyba rozmarzył. -Ktoś tu się zakochał!!! Szczrbatek!!!<3 Astrid A ciebie ona to chyba polubiła jak ją na zwiesz??? - Emmm.... Może może Niki Smoczyca zaczęła skakać z radości! PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Ale ona fajna ale co z Wichurą. -Dobra ludzie nie robić zbiegowiska! Wracać do pracy! - Czkawka powiedział - Astrid weź ze sobą niki i idzcie do domu ja za chwilkę będę. Kątem oka zauważyłam że wsiada na Szczerbatka i gdzieś leci. Ale powiedział że wróci to ok wierzę mu. Nagle w głowię usłyszałam -Astrid nie bój się to ja niki-Trochę się boję- Czkawka nic ci nie mówił ale każda nocna furia może rozmawiać ze swoim jeźdźcem telepatycznie.- Ja jeźdźcem niki- Tak jeżdcem moim jesteś ty nie bój się o Wichurkę ona z tobą będzie latać i ja też ale wracając jak mna na imię tem przystojniak?? -EEechodzi ci o Szczerbatka... 'Uwaga! Uwaga! Nie mam pomysłu na tego bloga dla tego na razie robię sobię przerwę chyba że do głowy przyjdzie mi jakiś pomysł to będę dopisywać chcecie czytać moje opko chcecie więcej to kiedy będzie 50 kom będę dodawać dalej a na razie zapraszam na drugiego bloga :) przepraszam :( ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zawieszone